Undercover
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: ok ok I know just posted but this story is 40 pages long crazy right. so this story is only Nagisa and karma I ship it. anyways enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Karma's POV

It's only second period, ugh, Nagisa looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah don't worry we have PE next so we get to train," he said. i smiled back.

"Yeah i just wish math would go faster." i put my head down on my books and dozed off. Korosensei slapped me in the back off the head and i woke up, Aaah, geez Korosensei what the hell was that for?"

NO SLEEPiNG iN CLASS REDHEAD", the teacher said, bright blue eyes were looking at me as i sat up.

Nagisa said "hey sleepy head what do you think your doing sleeping in class". Well since when do you care gender, i smirked, HEY DON'T USE MY CODENAME the blue haired teen yelled at me. i laughed sorry, Kayano was also laughing you two seem oddly close is there something going on here she said. Nagisa went hot red and quicky screamed NO NO NO NO, i cut him off. No Kayano there is nothing going on just friends Nagisa looked at me and blushed he said yeah nothing. The blue haired boy said i need to use the bathroom please excuse me. Kayanosaid dude what's his problem i don't know he seems off today. Kayano pushed me and said well go check on him i mean you two are a thing so, i blushed no we are not he is my friend dammit just drop it im not gay. But sure i'll go check on him, i walked to the bathroom to check on him.

Nagisa's POV

Ugh man friendzoned what is wrong with me i don't like him i just can't. Karma walked in and said dude what is the problem? Your acting strange. i looked at him and smiled yeah i'm ok my mom is just getting stressed at work and she's kinda freaking me out. Karma walked over to me and hugged me and said its ok im sure she will get over it and. i blushed but turned away from Karma so he couldn't see my red face. Karma was waking out of the bathroom Wait can i ask you something Karma do...do you like me because i like you. Karma blushed and he said yeah i kinda new that you were crushing on me, so to answer your question try this. He pinned me in the corner of the bathroom and kissed me. i blushed and pulled out of the kiss, i'll take that as a yes but what should we do?the bell rung and it was PE time. Ok let's head to PE. the rest of the day flew by, i wonder what my mom is going to think about Karma but it doesn't quite matter i mean she already wishes i was a girl so it doesn't matter. As i was walking out the school Mr. K stopped me and said hey Nagisa i need you and the girls and Karma to take a mission for me, Unless you and Karma just want to take it? No tell me the mission, he brought me to the teacher lounge and we sat down. He said ok so a assassin has info about Korosensei that we don't have i need you guys to get the info out of him and if necessary kill him. Now for the part you wont like he continued, only one guy is supposed to be with you guys and that would be Karma. You are the best assassin in the class we need you, and this assassin is at some fancy hotel in tokyo it's like this mission over summer break. Nagisa im willing to pay you 30,000 yen split between you guys if you get this info. Plus a bonus if the assassin dies. Take you, Karma, Kaede, Megu, Ritsu will help, Kanzaki, Rio, and Yada. Professor Bitch might come with but as always she might not be the biggest help. i thought what i should do but i'm not focused with prof bitch hitting Mr.K. Ok Mr.K well i might not like dressing up as a girl but i could use the money and i'm honored you think i'm one of the best assassins here so i'll see if the others will do it. Mr.K seemed happy i took the job, he said thanks Nagisa your the best, also i'll be providing real pistols and knives for you so don't worry about anything. And one last thing you can not tell KoroSensei i have you guys on a real job so he finished and walked out of the room. Professor bitch walker over to me and said hey kid don't worry about it i'll be there and plus you look good in a dress. OH COME ON STOP BEiNG A BiTCH, she laughed and walked out of the room. i called Kayano and told her the whole thing, she said count me and and plus i have that dress from last time we did a mission like this. i moaned great and scarcity said thanks. i also told her to tell Megu and the others about this. Kayano agreed, alright when is the mission she asked, i said this weekend so tell your parents there is a school trip we have two days to get the job done plus is friday tomorrow so we leave tomorrow. Ok Kayano thanks for having my back see you later. i walked out of the school and my mom was in the parking lot waiting for me, i only had a trek down the mountain, i saw a shadow in the tree, Karma? He jumped down from the tree.

Karma's POV

i overheard you and bitch so i already know the mission and count me in getting to see you back in a dress oh my god. Nagisa tackled me and held the anti Korosensei knife to my neck he said oh really i'm glad sarcastically. He got off of me, hey Nagisa the mission starts tomorrow can i stay over at your house i already have my cloths and brought some nice clothes for this, he shrugged and said why not i don't know how my mom's going to react if we show her what happened in the bathroom this morning, so just keep it down. Sure whatever you say so parkour down the mountain, race you he smirked, your on shorty. We both started on the same tree an GO Nagisa yelled with his girly voice. We jumped tree to tree HEY NAGiSA i YELLED OVER TO HiM WHEN YOU YELL YOUR VOiCE iS SUPER GiRLY. He jumped over to the same tree as me and jumped on me. Nagisa what are you doing? He smirked well if i'm girly then carry me to the car. He jumped off of me and we got down from the tree we were on. i groaned fine get on. i offered him a piggyback and he jumped on my back easily. We were back to the normal campus in no time Nagisa's mom pulled up to us and said NAGiSA WHAT ARE YOU DOiNG ON HiS BACK. he replayed well i hurt my knee in gym class today and he offered to help me down the mountain, also two more things can Karma sleep over tonight? Nagisa's mom happily agreed. Nagisa continued and we have a class field trip this weekend and i need to go can i, i put Nagisa down. She said of course just be safe and have your phone on you at all time. As for you Karma you better watch out for my little girl… i mean boy ok, i smirked yeah i'll watch her, (cough cough) i mean him for you, Nagisa elbowed me in the gut but blushed, i gave him a painful thumbs up. Well come on you two get in you need lots of rest before this trip so let's head home. Nagisa led me to the back of his mom's car and we got in. she had a very small car. Nagisa said hey Karma isn't your 15th birthday coming up soon, yeah it is how did you remember? The blue haired boy said i would never forget. The smaller boy leaned his head on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. His mom asked me so how is school going? Thanks for asking it's going great we are at the bottom of the totem pole but some of the smartest kids too and the best teachers. She said that's great, so are you two a thing or something you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but honestly i've known for a while that Nagisa was gay so, she winked at me.i blushed well we are not dating but we have something it's just the fact we just can't seem to ask each other even tho we know that we know the answer is yes it's weird. She said yeah it must be i mean you would be the only couple in the grade but you guys are the same gender, i support it so don't mind me. Thanks maybe i might ask him on this school trip i don't know, also can we not tell Nagisa we had this convo. She said yeah its probs for the best. Ok wake up sleeping beauty we are home, i shook Nagisa wake up sleepy he was sleeping on my lap. His bright blue eyes started to open, his mom said i'll leave you two. He blushed sorry didn't mean to sleep on you like that just a long day at school he awkwardly laughed. Yeah dont worry its cool i mean your so small and light so it's ok, lets head into your house ok.

Nagisa's POV

Sorry mom Karma had to wake me long day of school , ok mom weird question. She looked at me with wide eyes and said yes what is it i looked down and quietly said do you still have those girl clothes you got for me last week. She seemed to be filled with joy she said yes i do, you need them she asked. Karma was cracking up, yeah i do my mom bolted up stairs and packed them in a bag really fast almost as fast as Korosensei and placed it in front of me. Karma said i'm so looking forward for this i took my hair tie on my wrist and flicked it at him OWW WHAT THE HELL NAGiSA Karma yelped. Thanks mom i took the bag and ran upstairs Karma followed me. We don't have an airmatrass so looks like we are sharing a bed don't complain i know you want this so. i got out my phone and texted Mr.K it said do i have to be a girl the whole mission? He responded yes i put a reservation for six girls and one bodyguard(so Karma). i groaned shit this is going to be weird i have to share a room with them, Karma said no dumbass you can stay in my room with me, Karma's golden eyes looked right at me, i blushed thanks plus this mission will only work if i stay in charter so if i have to i'll stay with the girls. i texted Kayano to bring the outfit she found last mission. She seemed so happy and said ok it wasn't an option so. i put my phone down on my desk and layed on my bed, Karma laid down next to me. He said so what's the payment for this job, 30,000 yen for the info and if we kill this assain a bonus. Karma looked happy he said great and what weapons do we get? i said Mr.K said we get real knives and pistols with live ammo but i still have this i grabbed the stun cane from under my bed. Karma said i like your style, i blushed i live you. He pulled me closer to im and just hugged me he said you know i'm sorry for being a dick to you when we had the dumbass paintball fight. But you know that we are running out of time and have to kill him. i looked at Karma, yeah i know that after going to space i feel like we are so close you know. He said yeah i do thats the first time you ever leaned on me, i blushed yeah i guess. My mom yelled to us DiNNER iT'S ALREADY 9:30 GET A MOVE ON LOVEBiRDS, i blushed what did you tell her Karma, he stuck his tongue out and said nothing, i groaned uhhh your charm is why i'm not punching you right now. He put his hands over his head and said ok ok. Let's go eat Karma he grabbed my hand and we walked to the table. Me and Karma both said thanks for the meal, and we started eating my mom dimmed the light and took her food and ate on the balcony. Karma did you plan this with her? He seemed just as confused at me well is this are first date? Karma blushed and said only if you want it to be he winked at me. i took a deep breath and started a conversation, so what do you want to do after high school i know were just going into highschool but you know . he redirected the question at me what do you want to do he said. Well i've been helping that girl at the daycare and helping her learn really gives me a kick. i think i want to be a teacher and a assian as a side job i laughed. Karma said yeah i can see you doing that you would be a badass teacher you know. i blushed really you think so thanks Karma back to you what do you want to do? He shrugged and said i don't know yet you know, honestly it would be nice if we could go to the same high school but thats probs not going to happen. i looked at him he seemed sad, look Karma we don't have to go to the same school to be together( in my mind shit we aren't together ) Karma smirked did you just ask me to be your boyfriend, i looked down and quietly said yes. He jumped out of his seat and happily said yes, Karma pulled me close and said Nagisa the octopus is here do you have your anti knife on you i pulled it out of my back pocket and gave it to him he through it at the window OWWWWWWW Korosensei yelled my tentacle. KOROSENSEi WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOiNG AT MY HOUSE i yelled at him, he had his notebook that said teen romance and said you saw nothing and laughed in a very evil way and flew out the window. i feel so violated Karma agreed my mom ran in the room and exclaimed what happened you two, Karma said ummm a bird flew into the room and flew out that's it. iS THAT A KNiFE she yelled Karma looked at me and said well i quickly ran over and slipped it into my back pocket nooooooooo mom it's not a knife are you feeling ok she said maybe i should get some rest, ok boys please dont stay up too late if you know what i mean, i yelled MOM WERE 14 WHAT THE HELL she winked and walked into her room. Karma blushed and laughed hey Nagisa i'm down if you are, KARMA OH MY GOD NOT YET COME ON. he winked and said ok just asking. He said ok let's be clear i'm top, i blushed yeah that makes sense i mean yeah. But no we are not doing what you think we are doing tonight. i cleared are plates washed them and put them in the dishwasher. Karma can you believe we only have two more months of this i mean this year has gone by too fast. He agreed, Nagisa not trying to be a dick but you really could be a great waitress, i blush DUDE iM A GUY OK DAMN. he said yeah a really cute one you know he came up behind me and hugged me shall we had to bed? He said. Yeah we should i he unwrapped his arms from around me, hey Karma look ill give you a blow tonight and if im feeling up to it we might so farther but please don't count on it. We walked back to my room and i took off my shirt, his nose was gushing blood. Dude are you ok? He said just haven't seen you shirtless and in some revealing shorts in a while. i gave him some tissues and took off my pants i was just in my boxers. Well are you going to, he nodded and took of his shirt and pants so he was just in his boxers too. His muscles were more toned than mine he had a nice six pack i did too but is wasn't as masculine as Karma's. Sorry about the twin is it ok? He said yeah i mean this relationship has developed fast i mean we have always been close and have shared a bed before but not like this. i blushed yeah you could say that well want inside or outside of the bed karma said i'll take outside i got under the covers of the bed and Karma did the same next to me, he said your so small and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against him like spooning no we were spooning. i look my knife from my bedside table and chucked at my window KOROSENSEi STOP STALKiNG US i MEAN iT. sorry kiddos but i've never seen a relationship quite like your with two guys i'm interested, Karma said oh god great the stalker octopus is onto us, i fully open the window of my room and let him in, so Korosensei what do you want to know me and Karma get out of bed and sit next to Korosensei? Korosensei looked down and said umm you know you two don't have clothes on, Karma yelled YES WE DO WE HAVE ARE BOXERS ON. Korosensei said no underwear does not count. Well we are not changing so if you have any questions better ask now. He said fine fine how long has this been going on? Karma answered well when we were in space is when we realized we had a thing so pretty much from then on but we only started dating today. Korosensei went all pink wow so romantic and sharing a bed i see, Korosensei said be right back and with two seconds he was back here he through condoms at me it was like a hot potato i could not catch them. KOROSENSEi ARE YOU KiDDiNG ME me and Karma yelled we are not doing what you think we are doing Korosensei you have a dirty mind then we do and we are sleeping with each other. He said said no more questions for now gotta blast there is a soccer game i need to see in the USA bye. And like that he is gone Karma said sarcastically. Yeah well ok then let's head back to sleep shall we. we climbed back into my small bed and i was pretty much Karma's teddy bear it was weird but i was ok he seem to love cuddling with me and i was cold before i wasnt a teddy bear. i kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep being the happiest boy ever. My mom came in to wake me up but she turned all red when she came into my room, or maybe my eyes were seeing thing i slowly woke up my mom walked over to my desk and saw the condoms, she smirked Nagisa what were you two up to last night i started freaking out, no we didn't do anything my creepyass teacher came by to leaure us at like 11 and gave them to me i swear. She was laughing sure ok she said sarcastically i'm just glad there was no noise at all. MOM STOP i SWEAR, Karma was walking up i whispered to him did you leave the condoms out and not hide them last night, he laughed and said oh yeah i forgot about that... ohhhh shit i guess we are in quite the pickle right now right.? i smacked him in the back of the head. He wined oww, my mom said i'll leave you two lovers to change, she laughed and walked out of my room. Shit karma that went bad, he agreed yeah it could of gone better but you and i know we didn't do it so it's ok. Lets get dressed Karma said don't ask why i have this but i have some girl underwear its for the mission tonight it covers up your tiny juck.. Yeah i get dumbass, ok great so now i have to wear girl underwear, shit man. i put on my uniform for school so did karma i made breakfast for use and my mom and we left. i pulled out my phone, Ritsu you there, she replayed yeah i'm here and i know the mission already don't worry about me plus all the girls agreed to help so it should be fine. i also have a map of the hotel and were the assassin should me. Karma said man Ritsu your the best, i agreed with him. Kayano put me and Karma in a group chat with everyone. Kaede, Megu, Ritsu, Kanzaki, Rio, and Yada and of course me and Karma. Rio started so do we have a map and an outfit for Nagisa hahahaha. Karma said how much do we think we can make off dates with Nagisa. i text RIO REMEMBER MY MOM AND HOW SHE WiSHES i WAS A GIRL, well she bought a bunch of girl clothes and freakin Kayanois bring that dress from last time so i think im good. Ritsu sent us the map of the hotel and texted The name of the hotel is Keio Plaza, it has a club indoor and outdoor pool/spa mini bars everywhere this is pretty much rich people and assassin haven. Megu said let's take more about this at school ok. We all agreed.

Karma's POV

Nagisa mom dropped us off at school and we walked up the the mountain Kaede, Megu, Kanzaki, Rio, and Yada were waiting there. Kayanogave Nagisa the painful dress and smiled. Rio said this should be easy Karma and Nagisa we should leave the killing to you right. Nagisa said yeah thats right but you guys are just as important this whole hotel is pretty much a club, i cut Nagisa off we need distractions we need flirting that means you two Nagisa work that dress. Nagisa smacked me in the back of the head he said try not to stare at me too long Karma i mean you are the bodyguard for us. Kayanosaid aww i knew you two were dating that's so nice finally some romance. Nagisa blushed yes i was hoping not to tell anyone but the octocreep was watching us last night. i cut him off yeah i stayed over at Nagisa house cuz my folks aren't home and we had a nice dinner but the octocreep was in his house watching is it was weird. Rio said aww so cute you two had a romantic date im dying. TRY NOT TO GET TO EXCITED, girls. They all said fine, they all walked into the school, Nagisa said to me ok let's not make us dating a big thing ok. Yeah ok i'm down with that, he blushed and said thanks, i hugged the shorter boy and he hugged back don't worry everything will be fine. The first bull rang and the two of us went inside the classroom. We sat down in are normal seats the girls doing the mission with us are staring at us. Same with Korosensei you two are almost late. The day went by so fast at lunchtime me and Nagisa went into the forest to eat lunch together and the octopus was recording us me and Nagisa were trying to shoot him but he was too fast for us. He ran off somewhere and we finally got to eat our lunch. Finally the day use over and Kaede, Megu, Ritsu, Kanzaki, Rio,Yada, Nagisa and me follower Mr.K into the teacher lounge with professor bitch. Ok team im trusting you will get the job done right Mr.K said to us, me and Nagisa said hell yeah. All the girls said Nagisa the bus is here and remember what Mr.K said there will be seven girls and one guy so i think it's time you get changed Mrs. Nagisa, he buried his hands into his hands Kayano gave him the dress that they found at the club floor during summer break. Karma said well girls you should get changed into your fancy clothes too i dragged Nagisa into the boys locker room and the girls went into the girls locker room to change. i took the girl underwear i told him about yesterday and gave it to him.

Nagisa's POV

Karma do i have to do this i don't want to wear that, he smirked yes you dont if your skirt flies up your cover is gone and i'm not risking that 30,000 yen. Uhhhhh fine give me that i started to strip, i took off my pants so my goods were showing, Karma your nose is bleeding and your looking at my dick aren't you. i gave him another napkin and but on the girl panties. Man this is very uncomfortable i took off my shirt so i was just in the panties. i put of the dress and the leggings. i was all dressed and very not ok with it. All the girls were already dressed and looking at me. Yada gave me some shoes i put them on and walked over to join them. Karma put on a tux and came out to join us. Professor Bitch also walked into the teacher lounge she had on a very revealing red dress and had her whole pin collection with her. Nagisa come here she said to me, i walked over to her, she took two pink ribbons and made my hair look even more girly. She said oh Nagisa you look so stunning i'm a bit jealous. My face went hot red god dammit this sucks. Rio said don't sweat you look like a chick to me. i scarcastily said thanks Rio, Karma said wow babe you look really cute, i blushed really not now Karma. Professor Bitch said wait are you two dating? Umm yeah i did you not know, Karma slapped my ass i yelped HEY WATCH iT KARMA. All the girls went hot red too they all said wow this is one steamy couple wouldn't you say. They all agreed, DAMMiT KARMA, Kayano said OH MY GOSH TO THEY SHARE A BED. We both went hot red all the girls including professor bitch went crazy they all said with an evil voice tell us everything now Karma picked me up and ran to the bus. They all followed, Mr.K said just remember don't not torcher Nagisa he is the top assassin here and get that intel, and Nagisa don't get hit on too much, OH NO NOT YOU TOO. He waved us goodbye and we were off to tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio's POV

Damn the government really has a lot of money if they can get us a fancy bus like this. Professor Bitch said ok two to a seat everyone of course Nagisa and Karma sat next to each other. Ok guys we are two hours away from tokyo so get some rest we have a late night tonight. We were an hour in and Nagisa was on Karma's lap sleeping he actually looked like a girl and HE HAD PANTiES ON OH MY GOD. Karma why is Nagisa were panties Karma said well it's a special type it make it easier for Nagisa to go undercover cuz it make it look like he doesn't have his man parts you know. i smirked does he normally have those parts, Karma said of course he does idiot he's a guy. i only had him wear it because if a guy flips his skirt his cover would be blown you know. i had to agree with Karma there.

Karma's POV

Man Nagisa looked soo cute just laying on my lap sleeping, and this time there was no octopus to spy on us just a bunch of over excited white girls. i feel asleep too, Karma, Karma wake up, it was Ritsu from Nagisa's phone. My eyes started to open ugh Ritsu what is it. She said take me out of Nagisa's pocket please so i did, she continued ok so here is the map of the hotel and here is your room and the girls and Nagisa's room it on the second floor, your rooms are next to each other so don't worry about anything. Ok wake Nagisa up please Ritsu said, i shook him hey wake up sleeping beauty ok wake up, his light blue eyes started to open dammit Karma what are we here yet he said drowsy. We are close and Ritsu is going over the game plan. Professor Bitch walked down the isle of the bus and gave us are weapons i got a knife and a pistol so did Nagisa. Nagisa put the knife with a sheath on it in his high sock so no one could see it and put the pistol in a pocket in his dress, the weapons were both secure and no one could see them slick. i'm the bodyguard so i don't need to worry. Yo Professor Bitch plug my computer into the bus so Ritsu can be in the tvs ok the teacher did so and now Ritsu was on the tvs of the bus and started to explain the game plan. Kaede, Megu, Kanzaki, Rio,Yada, and Nagisa you guys have to get info about the assassin who runs this place or if there is more than one. Nagisa keep your phone on with you so i can help, the club floor has a pool and spa so you guys might have to take a dip. Does this mean Nagisa gets to wear a bikini oh my god this weekend can't get much better. Nagisa quickly said ooh sorry didn't bring a bathing suit my bad. Kayanosaid i brought an extra sorry Nagisa, he dug this face into his hand and mumbled god dammit i have to wear panties and a bikini shit. Everyone started laughing, Nagisa said well it should not be a problem if you give me a suit Kayano we are both forever flat. She ran to where we are sitting and starting punching Nagisa. NAGiSA TAKE THAT BACK YOU MORON i'M GOiNG TO KiLL YOU Kayano yelled. Even Professor Bitch was laughing now, Rio yelled KARMA BREAK THEM UP YOU iDiOT. Dammit this is fun to watch but ok i broke the fight up. Ok you two hug it out they did and it was fine. Ok Ritsu said back to the plan i'm going to assume that the assassin is in the penthouse sweet we have are work cut out for us, there are 20 floors and i don't know how tight security is going to be. Our job is to get the info and if necessary kill the assassin got it. Everyone said yes. i cut in and one last thing guys we have live ammo if you shoot you will kill so just be carefull alright, looking at you Nagisa. He blushed yeah ok i'll try not to kill, we all laughed. Ten minutes later and we arrived to the hotel. i had a tux on all the girls and Nagisa had party dresses and nice clothes on i think we have a shot at this mission. Kayano slipped the bikini into Nagisa bag i don't think he noticed, Professor Bitch walked us to the front desk and checked us in two night three days is your stay the clerk said, Professor Bitch said yes that's us. The clerk said ok here are your keys to your room your rooms are 213 and 214 on floor two please enjoy your stay. We are in.

Nagisa's POV

i tugged on Karma's sleeve, why does it feel like all the guys are checking me out like really. Karma said don't worry about babe your fine, he winked at me and walked to the front of are group. Kayano you look nice, she moaned yeah i don't like dressing up like this tho it hurts my back. REALLY YOU DON'T LiKE DRESSiNG UP LiKE THiS i barked at her. She laughed and said calm down you know they pay just suck it up and plus you get to be one of us for the weekend isn't that cool. Honestly i just hope that guy from summer break isn't here i think he actually had it for me, Karma cut me off if that guy is here i will beat the shit out of him if he tries anything with you Nagisa. i blushed wow thanks Karma only if you did that the last time but oh wait you were too busy taking pictures of me. He smiled yeah sorry about that lets head to our rooms and get settled. Ritsu said also tomorrow this hotel has a beach it would be too bad to look there to, its already 5:30 tonight so a bit too late. Karma gave me some duct tape, what is this for, he whispered in my ear when you go swimming you can't wear that special underwear i gave you so use this to keep your manhood a secret. i shivered, are you kidding me no way, Karma said do you want the 30,000 yen or not. Rio said hey Nagisa you look white are you feeling ok, Karma slapped me in the back and said yeah he is fine dont worry about him, he stuck his tongue out. Well let's head to the room right? All the girls agreed, Kayano said i wonder what the rooms look like i mean this is one of the best hotels in tokyo. Karma i'm so embarrassed dressed like this, i held onto Karma's arm while we walked to the elevator. Nagsia get off Karma's arm Rio said look who it is she continued, Yuji Norita remember him. i when white as a ghost, shit what should i do? Kayano took my arm and walked me over to him, i whisper to Kayani what are you doing stop it. Hey baby what up fancy seeing you here Yuji said, i groaned yeah its for a class field trip we did really good in finals again, so why are you here. He said well i'm only here for tonight i leave at 5:30 am tomorrow, so an i meet you at the pool in 30 minutes. Umm i don't know i didn't, Kayano cut me off and said yeah Nagisa will be there we just need to settle in for a bit you know. He said yeah of course shorty take your time just don't leave me hanging there ok, i awadly laughed yeah of course. He left and walked over to the pool area, thank god he is gone oh man. Karma seemed really mad that he is trying so hard to hit on me. Hey Karma its ok i can take him don't worry. He said yeah i know the problem is you just actually look like a chick so. i groaned ugh thats nice to know. We all walked to the stairs because Kayano hates elevators, who ever gave me these boots suck they hurt ugh how do you girls do this. Rio said Nagisa this is what girls have to do always just be glad you don't need makeup. Fair enough, so i hope are rooms are nice, Professor Bitch how much were they again Megu asked, she said 200,000 yen a night, we all gasped are you kidding me 200,000 yen we shrieked. We got to our rooms and Kanzaki opened the door. Karma went off to his room, we all walked in and everyone called a bed there was 8 queen sized bed in the room with a small spa and kitchen in our room. Yada said look it the mini bar in this room its huge, Kayano said well let's all change into our bathing suits so we can start getting some info about this, Nagisa go change in Karma's room please. i happily agreed, i knocked on Karma's room and he let me in. i opened my bag and a bikini was in it. Karma gave me the duct tape. Karma do i have to do this, he said yes if this is going to work you have to, he continued i'll help you do this part. We sat on his bed and i took off my dress, my blue puibic hair was showing, Karma said man your so tiny compared to me, thanks Karma that makes me feel a lot better better i said sarcastically. He started taping the whole thing and made it look like there was nothing there, thanks i guess Karma i just don't know why or when you learned that skill. He said not important right now, you should put on the suit. i put on the bottom and then the top, Karma you nose is bleeding again come on like fourth time this week, clean yourself up ok. i looked in a mirror and oh my god i look like a girl, there was no bulge nothing i actually look like a girl. i walked out of Karma's room and knocked back on the girls room Kayano answer the door and yelled NAGiSA OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY LOOK LiKE A i cut her off not so loud ok you i know. All the girls had their suits on, Professor Bitch bitch was sipping a beer but when i walked past her she spit all of it out, Nagisa damn boy that's impressive you look like a girl i don't even want to know how she said. Yeah it's better if no one knows alright looking at you girls got it i'm not telling. They all said dammit, well Professor Bitch we are going to the pool Rio said come on girls let's go, i dug my head into my hands. This is sooooo embarrassing i can't do this, Kayano said come on Nagisa you can do this, just try to have fun and get the info, at least you get to wear your hair up so. Yeah that's true, we took the stairs up to the sixth floor we the club and pool is, Yuji was waving from the bar HEY HOTTiE OVER HERE. Rio said well Nagisa your prince and charming is waiting for you. She pushed me over to him and left. Hey Yuji sorry if i kept you waiting, he said well the wait was worth it, my phone went off Karma was calling me, Yuji please excuse me for one sec. i picked up the phone Karma what is it, he said where the hell do you guys go i'm the freaking bodyguard, we are on the sixth floor come quick, i hung up and walked back to where Yuji is sitting. He said you baby who is Karma, well he is my groups bodyguard last time we got attacked. He said at my party no way, yeah we almost died it was crazy but besides that. He said here i remember you don't like alcohol so i got us some tea to drink, thanks how did you remember. He said well i also remember you told me to stop smoking and i did so. i hugged him, thats great im happy for you. He went hot red, he said wow a hot girl is hugging me this is great. So can i pick your brain about some stuff? He said sure why not shall we swim? Umm sure why not we walked over to the hot tub all the other girls were in the pool hitting a volleyball around. The saw me get in the hot tub and joined me. Rio said hey cutie we are Nagisa pals mind if we join you he said na sorry gals can me and Nagisa have some alone time. Kanzaki said yeah sure just don't get too touchy feely with my girl ok. Yuji's face turned all hot red, he said yeah sure i won't. Kayano whispered in my ear get some info about the owner of this place ok , i nodded my head. They all left, it was just me and yuji in a hot tub damn this is weird, he handed me my tea and he said i didn't tell you this but you look so cute in that blue bathing suit it matches your hair, thanks that's sweet. So can i pick your brain about some stuff now, he took off his shirt he had a six pack too but not as toned as Karma's. Karma ran through the door and over to me, he said hey Nagisa mind if i guard you guys here, Rio waved to him and he went over to them. Yuji said so is this a new guard? Yeah we hired him like just last night, it's hard have a bodyguard on you at all times and a cute one too, i blushed. Yuji said am i not cute, i studded yeah your cute too there aren't too many cute boys around here so you know, my girl problems sorry. Kanzaki chucked the volleyball at me and lipid that girl problems really, i started laughing. So Yuji do you know who owns this place or what? He said yeah my dad is close with him is there a problem or something. No no i said quietly and do you know anything about him, Yuji said yeah me and his son are pretty close we go to the same school so. And from what his son told me he has quit the knife collection and maybe kills people i don't know. i gasped kills people wow really so he's like an assassin? Yuji said yeah you could say that, his son gets into all kind of fight but always wins his combat skills are crazy. Really that's nice to know ok well that's really all i wanted to ask you so thanks for letting me pick your brain. He said no probably, he asked hey Nagisa just wondering but how old are you, i respond saying almost 15 what's the problem. He said well i know girls mature faster than boys so should you have tits by now, my face when so white, damn boys have dirty minds, well Yuji im a special case ok, he laughed well i still think your cute so it doesn't bother me i was just asking. Well it was nice talking i need to go my friends are calling me maybe talk later tonight if we see each other.

Yuji's POV

Damn she is slipping from my grasps again, Nagisa wait, as she was leaving i my finger got caught in her ponytail and it was let loose. i heard he say shit, hey Nagisa what's the problem she said i just like my hair down but one ponytail is down so, she undid the other one and her long hair fell down. She said god dammit Yuji your nose is bleeding this happens to much for my liking. Your so cute you know, she said thanks, she winked at me and started walking away, WAiT NAGiSA WANT MY NUMBER. She didn't hear me shit now what.

Kanzaki's POV

Damn Nagisa your a man magnet who knew. Kayano said yeah and your hairs down what's the deal? He said well that guys was making a move on me and his finger got stuck in one of my ponytails so i just decided to keep my hair down for now he jumped into the pool with us, he said man this is freezing we all laughed, no dumby you were just in the hot tub so not really. Karma walked over and said very angry Nagisa was he making moves on you i'm going to beat the shit out of him if he did. Nagisa said well he tried but i stopped him dont worry its fine. Yada said so Nagisa what info did you get out of him. He said well the owner of this place form what Yuji said is an assassin and has a very big knife collection and his son has great combat skills. i think we are dealing with two assassins. Ugh that sucks, Karma said well the more the merrier right . Yada said no not when dealing with assassin's, Kayano hit the volleyball over to me and we just started hitting it to each other it was fun Nagisa got hit in the face tho. Nagisa said man being a girl is hard boys hitting on me all the time ugh, i laughed yeah it's hard. Nagisa tired his hair back to normal it looked better that way.

Nagisa's POV

So what did you guys learn so far? Rio said well i know that the assassin lives in room 567 on floor 20 and that this assassin is a guy. Yada said said yes i know that the owners son also lives here and he is our age, and that he will be on the beach at 2pm tomorrow. Nice work everyone its 11:30 lets head to bed. We all got out of the pool and wrapped ourselves in towels, man it really was freezing. When we got inside Karma put his arm around me, all the girls said aww so cute. Karma said dammit girls there is so much more to look at then this, Yada said no not really get use to it. i groaned yeah yeah, i'm so ready to get out of this embarrassing swimsuit, shit. Kayano asked so Nagisa were you sleeping tonight are room or Karma's. i looked down well it would be nice to be a guy again if i stay in your room i have to wear girl clothes, Professor Bitch is there and will reinforce it. Karma's room duh i would like to be a gay again so, HEY STOP LAUGHiNG i SEE YOU RiO. all the girls were laughing Rio said or you just want some qt with your man i see you. Not really if i told you what i'm doing to make it so i look like a girl you guys would feel my pain its bad. Kanzaki said sure whatever you say Nagisa enjoy that man time ok. i blushed yeah sure whatever you say girls. They all went into their room and Karma picked me up bridal style and brought me into his room. He put me on his bed and said so want to hit third base? i blushed umm i don't know i took off the top part of the swimsuit then untapped my junk and through the tape in the trash. Karma through me some boxers and a tank top. i took the top off and put on my boxers and tank. Karma just had on boxers, Karma said how was it being a girl? Well it sucked i was getting hit on all the time and everyone was looking at my ass and chest and ugh man it was so bad. Karma said well if you told me you were going to the pool i could've come with and stopped those guys from hitting on me. Well sorry the girls wanted to go. We had a queen size bed it was nice not my tiny twin sized bed. Karma said a lot more room in this bed right, i agreed with him. He got into bed and i got next to him i put my hand on his chest, man this is nice just you and me. Karma pulled me close, are bodys touching he kissed me on the lips, i heard a whisper 22 hits damn, Karma stops kissing me and said did you shut the door, i look at him. Did you shut the door? He said no, shit, OK GiRLS GET THE HELL OUT OF THiS ROOM NOW. Karma turned on the lights and Rio, Megu, Kaede, Yada, Ritsu, Yukikio, and Professor Bitch were in me and Karmas room. Kayanosaid really only 22 hits comeon i thought you two are madly in love, Professor Bitch said pathetic i've gotten 40 hits on a random man for a mission. Karma was hot red and turned from the girls, Kanzaki said damn Karma i see why you never take off your shirt your smokin hot. HEY WATCH WHAT YOU SAY HE'S MiNE GALS GO AWAY. Kanzaki Laughed and said yeah Nagisa i'm a bit jealous of you. He's a keeper Kayanosaid. Ritsu said from Yada's phone and you Nagisa never knew you had a six pack, i blushed yeah i've been working out alot. Professor Bitch said well did we interrupt anything boys. Karma yelled YES YOU DiD NOW GET OUT. all the girls shrieked oh my god they were about to. i went hot red, no no no no no we are trying to sleep. Karma said quietly to me Nagisa see that shadow we are being spied on quick put the bikini top on. i did and we rushed out of bed into the hall a short man in a tux ran down the hall. Shit do you think he saw me my cover would be blowen. Rio said holy shit what's going on, Karma said well we were being spied on and if Nagisa cover is blown we are done. Professor Bitch said well let's hope that didn't happen ok. i took off the bikini top off and sat back on the bed. Ok girls lets be honest we are not safe lock your doors and head to bed now ok we can talk about this tomorrow morning ok. They all said yes, Ritsu said let me see if you plug me into the tv here i can hack the camera system and watch over you guys in the halls. i plugged my phone into the tv and she was in the system. Ritsu said all of you get some rest ok. We all said yes. The girls left the boys room and we locked are door Karma moved the coffee table in front of the door. He put his arm around me and i dug my head into his shoulder. He said i won't ever let you go got that. (the tv in the room turned on but Nagisa and Karma didn't notice).

Karma's POV

Nagisa are you ok? He was crying , hey what is wrong. He said well being a girl today was really hard and im scared if my cover is blown the mission is over and im scared if that happens you wont like me anymore. i ran my hand through his hair, never Nagisa got that like i said i will never let you go and never stop loving you ok, the person spying saw nothing on its fine. He looked up, his bright blue eyes were watery. He said ok im good he tightly hugged me, thanks Karma you mean the world to me. i picked him up and sat him on my lap and kissed him tongues playing with each other, the kiss was 100 hits and seemed to last for 2 minutes, i heard screaming in the other room. Nagisa blushed and pointed to the Tv, DAMMiT RiTSU i THOUGHT YOU COULD BE TRUSTED, she winked and stuck out her tongue. Nagisa said did they see the whole thing Ritsu nodded her head, shit he said. i got up and unplugged the Tv damn thing man. i shut off the lights and got back in bed with Nagisa. He clinged onto me like a leach he said can i stay like this for the night. Yes you can i wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head goodnight Nagisa. Knock knock, ugh Nagisa is that you, i open my eyes and see Nagisa standing next to me out of bed. He smiled, he had on a white shirt with blue suspenders i attached to a blue skirt. His hair was up into on ponytail parted to the side he looked really cute. Wow Nagisa you look stunning you look so cute i can't believe just wow. He turned hot red and said well thanks my mom bought this outfit for me last week so i thought why not put it to good use. i took Nagia's phone and took a pic of him, should i send it to your mom? He screamed no no no no not with my hair like this. Oops sent it, he dug this face into his hands shit Karma why did you do that he said so ashamed. Well Nagisa i think your hair is super cute right now so don't worry ok. He said yeah thinks i did it myself, he asked what time is it. i looked at the clock 7:30 am. Ok Nagisa go get the girls let me get changed. He said ok i'll get them, wait do you have the underwear i gave you on. He said yeah i do not blowing cover so text me when you're ready for breakfast ok.

Nagisa's POV

i walked into the girls room they were all asleep, Ritsu said room my phone you should wake them up. i agreed, i walked over to Rio's bed and shook her, wake up Rio, wake up come on, her eyes started to open she scream STRANGER EVERYONE WAKE UP. Kayano said damn Nagisa is that you? Yeah it's me sorry i thought id get dressed early today. Kayano said you look so pretty right now, i blushed thanks i mean this is the outfit my mom got me last week i cant believe im wearing it. Kanzaki said well i'm glad you are your hair looks great did you do it yourself? i nodded yeah i did i'm glad you guys think it looks good. Nagisa Megu said do you have your swimsuit under that cuz we need to be at the beach after we eat. Yeah i do so and this is easy to change out of so i'm all set. Yada said ok Nagisa go find us a table for breakfast and let us change ok. i happily agreed and walked out of their room. Karma walked out of our room he had on a pink and purple flower with black background v neck on and some beige cargo shorts on. Wow you look hot Karma. He said thanks Nagisa, i took his arm and we walked to elevator. The girls told me to find us a table for breakfast, he said ok great lets go. We got into the elevator we got to the first floor i still was on Karma's arm and we walked to a table. i think all of us can fit here, me you Kaede, Yada, Megu, Rio, Kanzaki And Professor Bitch. Perfect this is great, the girls walked in, Kayanohad on a yellow dress on it looked great, all of the girls looked great. We all ate and left the restaurant and went to the beach. Kanzaki said hey Nagisa do you have on that new swimsuit on i gave you yesterday? We got to the locker room, yes i do it's the blue one. She seemed happy, here i got us a locker i took off my shirt so i had my bathing suit top on and took of the rest of my outfit. Rio said damn Nigisa showing off your six i see you. Not really but whatever you say, the rest of the girls changed and we all went out to the beach. Megu said ok the assassin will be here at two so let's have some fun while we can. The beach was so nice we got seven lounge chairs and all sat man this sun feels great. Rio said Nagisa are you having fun as a girl, those tan lines are getting fixed i will say. i laughed yeah i mean some parts of my legs haven't seen sunlight in a long time. All of the girls laughed, Rio said i'm sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa's POV

A boy walked up to me and said hey cutie what are you up to. Well i'm sitting here with my friends what are you doing. He said well im looking for a team of six to play a volleyball game against my team. Beach volleyball, i have six guys and you have six girls so what do say. i looked at the girls they nodded, ok tell me about you then before i get up. He said ok cutie well i'm the son of the owner of this place, my name is Riku, and what would your name be? Well my name is Nagisa, and yes my team will play yours in volleyball if you tell me about your dad ok. Riku said only if you gals win ok. Kanzaki said deal, who else knows how to play volleyball, Rio, Yada, and Megu said yeah we use to play on a team together in grade school. i use to play in gym, im not good but i can play. Professor Bitch said i'll ref ok, Riku agreed. Hey Kayano have extra sunglasses? She gave me a pair as we walked over to net. Riku said ok we will have three games of two v two ok, games play to 11 so find a partner, Kayano walked up to me an said want to be partners? Yeah why not, are you any good tho you said nothing when Kanzaki asked about if anyone knew how to play. She winked and said dont worry ill be fine. it was me and kaede, Megu and Yada and Rio and Kanzaki. i think we have a chance anyone else? The girls all said yes, Kayanosaid Nagisa come here let me put your hair up for you for this ok. i walked over and she put my hair how it normally is, thanks a lot Kaede. She said no problem girls do favors for eachother. Riku led us to this court there was bleachers around it it was like a small arena. Karma was sitting on the bleacher closest to where i was sitting. He yelled KiCK ASS GiRLS, we all smiled and waved to him. A bunch of people started to sit on the bleachers like fifty or so maybe more i cannot tell. Yada called all of us over to her she said ok Nagisa are you ok i mean this is alot for you, i said yeah im fine dont worry about me just embarrassing all the people seeing me like this. Megu said you look fine honestly you look pretty sexy dont worry about that ok just remember we are on a mission we have to win this. Rio said me and Kanzaki are up first, i'm going to guess that Riku is going to play last and by random order he's against you and Kayano Nagisa. Shit Kayano are we going to be ok, she said yeah we will be fine. Rio and Kanzaki went out onto the sand, there is like 100 people here now this is crazy. Professor Bitch said start, they boys got the first server, the taller guys served and Rio received it Kanzaki set to the left and Rio spiked it, it landed in the top left and it was a point. The crowd went nuts This is amazing, it was Rio who was server she hit a jump server and scored an ace.(ten minutes later) we won the first two sets and it was me and Kaedes turn to play. Me and Kayano stepped on the sand Riku was playing against us with some other short person. Kayanosaid let me serve first ok, i agreed with her. Riku was pretty tall and said ok let's see what you guys got ok.

Karma's POV

GO NAGiSA YOU GOT THiS. some guy walked up to me and said so you know Nagisa to. Yeah and who are you, he said i'm Yuji i was going to find Nagisa and say bye to her and give her my number. Oh so you two know each other, Yuji said yeah i bought her a drink and stuff. Oh really ok thats nice, he asked who are you, well i'm Nagisa's boyfriend thats who i am. He said oh i didn't know she had a boyfriend she never told me well i think she is cute so take really good care of her for me ok. He yelled NAGiSA GOOD LUCK, he looked at Yuji and smiled and waved back then Nagisa received the volleyball Kayano set it and he spiked it. Professor Bitch blew the whistle and the game was over we girls won. Yuji left and i am really mad Nagisa did not tell me about him. Nagisa was sweating in his bikini he looked soo cute. He walked over to a guy on the other team.

Nagisa's POV

i walked over to Riku and he said damn you ladies are good. Thanks Riku to be honest i haven't played volleyball in like three years. He laughed and said well you won now hottie what do you want to know about my old man? Kayano said well what's his job, Riku said i can't tell you that. Rio said well we won so speak up, he said find, my dad is an assassin he is one of the best assassins in the world he wants me to be an assassin too but i love volleyball and really want to play in high school and collage. Ok and has he told you anything about other assassins? Riku said you seemed interested about him, he continued yeah that there are seven undercover assassins here at the hotel and that they need some info about some superbeing. Rio said do you know that info? He said yeah i know a bit, all i know is that water mixed with some chemical will make it so he cant something i don't remember. i gasped Kanzaki said oh no that's not cool that's really scary i don't want to be killed. Riku said don't worry ladies i'll protect you if need be like i said my dad has been training me to be like him so, shit. i tilted my head, what's wrong Riku everything ok. He said yeah all good no more questions ok.

Nagisa's POV

Riku said well it's kinda suspicious that your questions were so specific but i don't really care. Yeah but you should let me know if you get any info about the seven undercover assassins here ok i would like to deal with them personally. Karma walked over and said you girls ok that game was pretty intense. Rio said yeah Karma we are good, Kayano said LET'S GO SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN. Yada said thats a good idea Kanzaki said yeah lets go Riku you are welcome to join us if you want. He went hot red and said yeah sure. Karma raced inside and changed almost as fast as korosensei. Kayano grabbed my hand and we ran to the water. Kanzaki, Megu, Rio, Yada, Riku and Karma ran behind us, Karma caught up to me and jumped on my back, AHHH KARMA. He laughed and got off my back. Riku said so i assume you two are the lovers. Karma said guilty as charged. Karma splashed me, KARMA i splashed back. Riku said so do all of you go to school together? Karma said yeah we have a school field trip and we were lucky enough to get picked to go. Riku said what school do you guys go to? Kunugigaoka Junior High nothing special. Riku said oh yeah i've heard the e class is crazy, i'm assuming you guys are in a or b class right? Yada said yup we are in b class. Karma said well i'm in a class but it doesn't matter. I punched him in the arm, Riku said well it was nice chatting but my dad wants to see me so i've got to go. We walked out of the water and put on his shirt. Think are cover is blown? Megu said concerned. Professor Bitch walked in to the ocean with us and said no i think we are good. Karma walked over to me and picked me up and put me on his shoulders. He yelled hey who wants to play chicken fight. Megu said ok Kayano jump on my back. She did and Megu charged at us, Karma moved to the side and megu tripped and Kayano fell into the water. HEEEEEEEEY THAT WAS DIRTY Kayano yelled. Karma said sorry we wanted to win. Professor Bitch said let's eat lunch in 20 minutes so go change ok. We all got out of the water and Karma said hey Nagisa want a piggyback? I blushed, umm sure why not.

Karma's POV

Nagisa climbed on my back and i carried him back to the beach. Rio said aww thats cute the married couple is getting some alone time. Nagsia went hot red and said umm...uh..no we just uh. Karma said yeah we are is there a problem, all the girls went hot red and started to chased us. NAGISA HOLD ON. he said ok and i ran as fast as i could back to where are cloths are. I grabbed our clothes and ran to the bathroom. Nagisa said Karma im a girl i can't go in there. I don't care lets go. I carried him into the bathroom and we went into a stall. I put a shirt on and Nagisa put back on his cloths. We ran out of the bathroom and met up with the other girls. All the girls were dressed too. Ok lunch time, we all sat at a round table in the main dining room, Nagisa said ok let me be the first to say it we need to get this info soon we have two days left here. Kanzaki said yeah i agree let's go investigating the upper floors. Ok me and Nagisa will go see what's on the upper floors while you guys stay down here. Ritsu said well here is some good news, there are sparring matches that anyone can enter at seven pm on the 18th floor, Karma or Nagisa enter it. The winner gets to meet the owner of this place and that is what we need. Nagisa said well i'll enter it, i cut him off um i think i should. What if you get hurt, Nagisa rolled his eyes and said remember who beat you last in a match. I..i..i the girls said ooooooohh. Fine lets both enter and maybe a rematch? He said your on. Megu said damn i'm hungry let's go get some food ok. All the girls got up and got in line for food, Professor Bitch said well i have some of my own things to do stay out of trouble kids. Nagisa said well just you and me again huh. Yeah it is, just saying you kicked ass out their early you know. He blushed, thanks Karma i'm not very good but Kayano seems to be really good Nagisa said. He leaned up against my arm and put his head on my shoulder, Nagisa its weird seeing you with your hair like this up like this. He said yeah it's weird for me too. I brushed my hand through his hair, man your hair is sandy you should take a shower. He blushed and said well yeah but the beach was really fun. I laughed yeah it was…

(2 hours later, in Karma's room)

Nagisa's POV

Ok its four we need to be upstairs in two hours. Kayano asked what are you going to wear Nagisa? Well i dont think im going to fight but if we win then i'm going to have to. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a small box. Yada Asked what's that Nagisa? I replied everyone give me your guns ok. Everyone but Karma gave me theirs, these are pralis ammo they stun your enemy but does not kill them. I loaded up everyone guns but Karma's. Hey Karma why won't you take these bullets? He came behind me and hugged me and said i don't want you to get hurt so i'll have live ammo ok. Kayano said what about us huh, Karma said all of you no one will die on my watch ok. Professor Bitch ran through the door and said there is a meeting for all guests of this hotel downstairs we should go. I signaled the girls to bring their guns. I had mine and i slipped my knife into my overalls pocket no one saw but Karma. We all ran downstairs into the main lobby. There was a man standing at a podium in the back of the lobby. He said everyone be quiet ok, the whole lobby went silent. He went on and said we have a small problem here everyone we have intruders seven of them, we dont know names or ages or gender but we know they are deadly. I looked a Karma, what are we going to do they are onto us. He hugged me and said don't worry everything will be alright. He kissed my forehead, for some reason i felt more relaxed. Kayano said ok love birds now is not the time to be making out. Karma seemed to ignore her and kept hugging me. He said just letting you know your hair looks better up like normal. I blushed, that's a known fact Karma, he said yeah i know just wanted to tell you. The assembly was over and it was already seven pm, Kayano said well let's head to are rooms i think room serves is great tonight anyone else? We all agreed with her. Well night girls me and Karma are off to bed see you guys tomorrow. I looked at Karma he seemed sad. Hey Karma want to go on a date here.( the girls door wasn't all the way close and Rio popped her head out, no one saw). Karma's eyes lit up, he said yeah i'd love to. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. A cleaning lady walked by and saw aww young love. I blushed, she saw us thats umm umm, Karma said umm what? We have kissed in front of the girls before who cares, plus you dont look like a boy right now so. Ok ok i let down my hair and put it up like early this morning. This should me better right? Karma's nose was gushing blood, i laugh you seem to like it yeah? He nodded his head and said the dress you are wearing looks better with your hair like this. I blushed, well thanks let's get going shall we? He held out his arm and i took it and we walked to the elevator.

Rio's POV

Girls we have something to do tonight. What is it Rio? Yadasaid. Well Nagisa and Karma think they can go on a date without me knowing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Nagisa's POV

**aaaahcooo** i think i'm getting a cold. Want my coat Nagisa? Karma said

Rio's POV

So girls they are going to the main dining room so let's follow them. Professor Bitch we are going to take a walk be back soon. Uhhhhhhhhhh ok dont get lost **falls over** she said. Megu said well shes drunk, welp let's get moving. Ok lets split up kayano go with Kanzaki and Megu and Yoda With me, ok let's be EVIL.

Karma's POV

Hey Nagisa you look cold take my jacket please. He nodded his head, the coat was a lot bigger than he was. But he looked really cute in it. He was blushing big time, we got the the hall and a girl said table for two im guessing. Nagisa said yeah that would be great, she took us to a really pretty spot super private view of the gardens below the hotel. She said enjoy and left, me and Nagisa sat down, this is great i'm glad we got this spot. He agreed with me, a bush moved out side did you see that Karma Nagisa said clearly on edge. It was nothing im sure calm down this night is for us you and me ok. I grabbed under his chin and kissed him. SO CUTE…

Rio's POV

Shit i think he heard us. What was that Karma said. Nagisa said i don't know did you hear something?

Nagisa's POV

Ok what is going on here is somebody watching us? Karma said. I don't know Karma, the waitress came over, she said ok can i start you fine couple of with something to drink? I replied um yeah can we can chocolate milk shake two straws please. The waitress chuckled and kindly said yes of course. (The window curtain was moving)Karma said look on the menu they have a gnocchi with a creamy pesto sauce. My mouth began to water, umm that sounds good. Let me guess your going to get a lamb chop. He said yeah how did you know, you like meat i said blushing. He said i do like meat. Karma you have something in your hair, i reached my hand over the table and picked out a piece of fuzz in his hair. He grabbed my hand and kissed me, his lips so soft, but the kiss is so rough. His tongue slipped into my mouth i didn't even fight it just let it happen. I broke the kiss blushing, so that was umm ummm, Karma cut me off and said great right. Still blushing yeah it was, your drink a girl placed on the table thanks WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE Rio smiled and walked. Karma said worried what's the matter. I stuttered umm nothing it's cool the girls definitely are not spying on us right now. Kayano, Toka, Kanzaki and Megu. i pull on the window curtain and Kayano fell heeeeey what was that for she said. Megu got up from under the table next to us, Kanzaki climbed through the window and Rio walked back to are table. OK WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHY CAN'T WE BE ALONE FOR AN HOUR A HOUR COME ON Karmma yelled. Kayano said soooo sorry it was Rio's idea, HEY WAY TO THROUGH ME UNDER THE KAYANO Rio yelped. Look its fine girls just go back to your room we will be there shortly ok. They all bowed and said yeah im sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Rio's POV

Who know they were so salty and stuff. Megu said yeah but they are a adorable couple. Kayano said yeah lets just head to be its already 8:30 plus we have work to do tomorrow.

Karma's POV

Aww man they was not cool of them i'm going to kill them later. Yeah yeah it's fine Nagisa said calmly lets enjoy the rest of our night ok. Sure yeah i'd love that, there was a quartet that started playing some music. And a bunch of people got up and were slow dancing. The waitress came back and said your food should be out in ten ok.

Nagisa's POV

The waitress said hey you look very pretty tonight, you and your boyfriend should dance. I mean they will only play for so long. Karma looked at me confused, i looked at the people dancing for a while. He coughed and said so want to dance? I blushed and held out my hand, he took it gently and we walked out to the dance floor.

Rio' s POV

Hey Ritsu your still hacked into the cam systems here right. The tv in our room flashed on and she appeared on it and said yeah what do you need. Megu said oh Rio i know what your thinking your evil. Yeah we are, ritsu patch us into the cams in the main dining room please. She said of course, she patched us through and was moving the camera around. Stop i see them Yada said. Oh your right, zoom in please.

Karma's POV

I took Nagisa's hand and walked out to the dance floor. The music was slow and beautiful, i grabbed Nagisa's waist and he put his arms around my neck. We started dancing it was magical. Nagisa said well i never thought we would ever be doing this yeah? He was blushing and said so umm… i cut him off and said yeah i know this is probably weird for you dancing with me in those clothes but at least no one will bat an eye right. He said yeah but one more thing i...i..lo i said yeah i know that too you love me. He was hot red, i love you too. The waitress went to our table with the food and a slip of paper. Nagisa see that the camera it just moved.

Rio's POV

Shit do you think they know aww crap, a knife was thrown at the cam and it went out.

Nagisa's POV

Give me a sec Karma, i turned around and chucked a tiny knife at the camera. Karma said should i ask, no it's fine the girls were using Ritsu to spy on us it is fine tho. Let's go eat the dance was fun Karma. He grabbed my hand and we went back to the table. The food was steaming, it looked so good. We sat back down and started to eat. The food was really good. We both finished and i noticed the piece of paper the waitress put on our table. It was a picture of me and Kamra dancing. Karma asked if he could see, i gave him the pic. Have say it was a really cut photo. He said i love it can we keep it? I nodded, of course we can why wouldn't we keep it? Karma said well you don't really like seeing pics of you in girl clothes but maybe that has changed. No no i just think its a good pic, well it's almost ten should we head back? Karma said yeah we should. The waitress came back over and said thanks for coming and you two are a super cute couple just letting you know. Thanks that's very nice Karma said. She asked so how old are you guys? almost fifteen Karma and i said. She said that's so sweet young love. Well we should be getting going it was nice talking to you. We waved us goodbye as we left the dining hall. Karma grabbed my it got really cold out Karma. He said yeah it did, i inched closer to him, i could feel his warmth. We were walking outside near on of the pools on the first floor, GET DOWN NAGISA NOW, Karma yelled. A gunshot went off and wissed past us. I felt my boot my knife was still there. GET UP WE NEED TO GO Karma yelled. Yeah i know, he helped me up and another shot went off but from a different direction. Let's take shelter somewhere i grabbed Karma's hand and ran towards the main lobby. Karma said nagisa someone is holding onto my back, i turned my head and saw a masked person holding onto him. Two other guys were on our back. Here Karma i took out my knife and gave it to him. I took out my phone and said Ritsu text Rio me and karma are getting attacked. She patch me through to their room. RIO ME AND KARMA ARE GETTING ATTACKED GET DOWN HERE. she said ok we are on our way.

Rio's POV

We ran down stairs and karma and Nagisa holding hands were circled by seven men in masks. One of them kicked nagisa in the knee so she was on the ground kneeling. They did the same to Karma, one of them took out a gun and pointed it at us and said BACK WAY OR I SHOOT. We all stepped back one of the masked men said ok if you let us talk to these two we will let you guys ok ok? Rio what are we going to do? I don't know nagisa looked at me like he has pure bloodlust he pulled something of from his boot.

Nagisa's POV

AHHHHH, i took the knife from my boot and sliced the gun away from the man holding it. He said damn girly your good.

Karma's POV

He kneed Nagisa in the gut. I caught the gun and pointed it at the guy who just kneed Nagisa. Hey i wouldn't touch him again if i were you. Another gun went off and it knocked the gun from my hands and over to the girls. GIRLS TAKE COVER WE GOT A SNIPER. Hey are you ok Nagisa? He said yeah i am just you know the wind taken from me. Two of the guys tied up me and Nagisa's hands. And they guys in masks dragged us away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanzaki's POV

GUYS WE WILL COME FOR YOU. Rio hit the ground and said dammit are we useless we could of helped them. Megu said no they were armed and we left are weapons back in the room. Call Professor Bitch ok Rio, she said already on it. And Megu please call Mr.K he should know. Megu called the school MR.K WE HAVE A PROBLEM, NAGISA AND KARMA WHERE TAKEN AND… oh no kids that's the problem?(insert Korosensei laughs here). We all yelped KOROSENSEI? He said through the phone hiia kiddos whats the problem Nagisa and Karma where what? I took the phone umm there is no problem teacher, i whisper Ritsu jam the tracking thing in the phone. He said i'm waiting Kanzaki, i studdard umm there is no problem Nagisa and Karma where taken to get a picture you know the lovers want some alone time. He said oh of course i know what you mean, THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS SOOO CUTE YOU GIRLS SHOULD KNOW. well we should go, Rio in the background yeah they were taken by bad guys Professor Bitch you need to help us get them back. She said i'll be there in two stay there.

Nagisa's POV

They took us to a weird open building. It was elevated by sticks so there was two feet or so under the building. The men through is in the back of the room. Nagisa i have plane ok dont worry Karma said relaxed. Ok i trust you now i slipped the knife from my boot into his pocket. Karma im sorry go find the others, i pushed him out the room.

Karma's POV

Nagisa please dont, he pushed me out of the room and i fell. I hid under the building and cut my hands loose. I took out my phone and texted Rio, here rio my cords take them and find us. A guard walked by and stopped right in front of me. Hey you i whispered, he crouched and i punched him in the balls. He fell and i cover his mouth. I head locked him until he was out cold.

Nagisa's POV

The masked guy took of his mask RIKU? He said oh you finally figured it out, after those very suspicious questions i had my guesses that the spies where you guys. He smacked me in the face, i muttered you shithead. He said so Nagisa was it? where your bodyguard now? Shouldn't he be protecting you? I looked down, yeah but, he cut me off you pathetic girl. He lifted my chin up and put his finger on my lip, he said you know i like short chicks.

Karma's POV

Oh my god he has a gun on him. I crawled to the other side of the building. over head the people talking to Nagisa. He said so shorty let's talk virginity your how old? Nagisa mumbled almost fifteen. I got out my phone and texted in the group chat im sorry girls this mission is about to be blow im contacting Korosensei. They said what's going on? I texted nagisa saved me and he is in big trouble. Yada said is there any other way we can do this without Koro Sensei? I ignored the text. I called Korosensei and said, hey teach i need your help…

Nagisa's POV

What did you ask me? Riku said your a fifteen year old girl you should know about sex. I..i..uh he said what you haven't done it yet? Well that could change, men form a line. WHAT NO I PLEASE. All i have on is a sports bra and the weird underwear Karma gave me they might find out. Riku came closer to me and put a hand at the bottom of my dress and pulled it up. No i don't want to lose it this way it should be to HELP KARMA PLEASE.

Karma's POV

KARMA HELP ME PLEASE HELP, Nagisa yelled, he seemed scared. I jumped out from under the building and saw the worse sight of my life. Nagisa on the floor with the underwear i gave him and a sports bra on and a line of men behind him. I took out the gun i got and pointed it at the first man in the line one step closer and i shoot. What Riku is that you? he said oh the girls bodyguard came. Nagisa said well actually boyfriend but, Riku cut him off and said aww thats cute the boyfriend to the rescue. I waved for the first man in like to step closer to Nagisa. I pointed my gun and shot the man in the arm. AHHHH he yelled, he fell to the floor. I ran over to nagisa and cut him loose. I hugged him, you ok. He was crying and just held onto me. Did they touch you? He shook his head and softly said no i took off my outer shirt and gave it to Nagisa, he said you have a tank top on under that how are you not dying of heat. I laughed and kissed him on the forehead. i turned around and a gun was pointed at my head. Riku said i wasn't done having my fun with her yet. YOUR SICK i yelled. He said well time to die SHIT. a gun went off. RIO MEGU, YADA, KANZKI, KAYANO, PROFESSOR BITCH HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST. Kayano said well thanks to the cords you send we found a shortcut. And ohh Nagisa's dress is on the ground over there what happened? Professor Bitch pointed out. Nagisa said well i don't really feel like talking about it ok. All of the girls agreed. 20 more men showed up, Riku called for backup. There was 30 something men and they surrounded us. Now what? Nagisa said hey Karma give me back my knife ok. I handed it to him. The girls took out their guns too. All the men had masks on and had hand axes, Rio said ready to fight? Yeah lets do this. A guy charged at Nagisa he had a axe, Nagisa easily dodged the slash and stabbed the guy in the gut, Nagisa said that's the one who was first in line. Riku said GET THEM, NO ONE MAKES IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE. I shot two people charging at us. And douged and axe slash Nagisa knife me. He handed me the knife and i handed him an axe. He chopped a guy down. As he fell he said you dumb bitch my boss will kill you girl you here. I shot him in the head before he hit the wind picked up for a sec and we all here a very familiar laugh. KOROSENSEI! We all yelled. OH SHIT ITS KOROSENSEI we all yelled.

Korosensei's POV

Hiia kids now what kind of trouble are you in now. AHHHHH PROFESSOR BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. she said well i'm here to look after these kids. Your doing a horrible job. She said angrily I DON'T SEE YOU DOING MUCH SUPERBEING. I groaned kids what did i tell you about doing missions like this without me. They all said no to go without you or asking you. AND WHY IS NAGISA NAKED?! Riku said sorry am i interrupting something here MEN FIRE. at mock 20 i blocked all the bullets, my eyes went black. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUDENTS. Riku said well i was about to have fun with the blue haired girl but that didn't happen. Nagisa looked away from him. He continued and well these students of your are spies trying to get something from my dad. Rio said well let me start from square one,( Rio retelling the kidnapping part)...

Oh i get it, trying to get info to kill me how clever kids a+ for effort. And this man kidnapped Karma and Nagisa for no reason i see. Riku said well uhh. I flew as fast as i could and took all of Riku's mens guns and axes and ate them. Riku said what the fuck, what kind of teacher do you have.

Kayano's POV

A good one just saying i muttered to Riku. Korosensei said ok now Riku i want you and your men to forget everything you saw here or Kids look away. We all did, all the men including Riku yelled and ran away. Riku said ok fine we will forget this ever happened.

Nagisa's POV

They all ran back to the hotel. Thanks Korosensei really bailing us out. He said oh thank Karma for contacting me and please put some clothes one geez. Rio said can someone catch up are teach, Karma said ugh fine. Nagisa had to be a girl for the past two days. And the dead one on the floor over tried to rape him don't mind the other corpse ok. DEAD RAPE WHAT Korosensei yelped. Yeah its alot dont worry im fine and he is the only a few are dead. In a flash the bodies were gone and Korosensei blew chunks. We all laughed im sorry teach we should of told you about this mission. He said don't worry kids it's fine i think i would've cracked because of all this pressure. Korosensei said well you have one more night here enjoy it ok see you tomorrow morning kiddos. And like that he flew away, i walked over to get my dress and a slip of paper was under it. It said how to kill the superbeing- mix water with Plutonium and pray you are not near. I yelled WE GOT THE INFO. we all cheered, now what time is it? Megu said 2 am, Yoda said let's get to bed it's really cold out. We all walked back to our rooms. Hey Karma thanks for saving me back there if that guy touched me i would of, tears were rolling down my eyes. Karma hugged me and said i love you, and the thought of anyone else touching you drives me crazy. We got back to the room and we both changed. I put on boxers and a tank top, Karma just had boxers. He pulled me into bed, i laughed well this is nice just you and me again.

Karma's POV

So it's late but want to fuck? Nagisa blushed i mean only if you want. There was a can in the bedside table it had condoms and lube in it. Strip please, Nagisa did as i told him , then he pulled down my boxers and exposed my c**k. I pulled down Nagisa's underwear too. My c**k was three times bigger than his. Ok Nagisa you want to do it, he blushed and nodded. I grabbed a condom and some lube out of my gave me the condom but i through the condom on the floor, let's go raw. Nagisa looked at me and starts to suck me. Nagisa said yeah lets go raw i want your c**k and your c**k alone. As he sucks my d**k i moan oh Nagisa i love you. His warm mouth feels good on my d**k, he choked a little. Ok Nagisa we have warmed up a little you ready for some action, he shakes his head and drools a bit on me. He sits in my d**k and it goes up is a*s i know he loves it. I shove my d**k in and out of my cute boyfriend and he moans in pleasure. Oh Karma keep..keep.. Going i...i love it Nagisa said. Nagisa just cummed all over my stomach i licked some up as i kept f*****g him. I took my d**k out of him and applied more lube. I suck it back in him he moaned keep going . i cummed all in him, i took my d**k out of him. So was your first time good? He said it was the best Karma o i will never forget it. now let's go to sleep ok its really late …

(the next morning)

Nagisa's POV

Hey Nagisa wake up. I started to open my eyes i was holding tightly onto him. Oh i'm sorry Karma was i holding on to tight? He chuckled and said no, i like it when we spoon and shit i think its cute. I blushed well thanks i guess, so last day. Karma said yeah other than that crazy shit that happened last night fun trip for the two of us. I agreed yeah it was, i still had the girl underwear on and put sweatpants on. Through on a sports bra that kayano gave me, and put on a tank top. I put my hair up into a ponytail parted to the side again just to mix it up. Hey karma i'm going to check on the girls ok i'll be back. Their door was open i walked in and they were all sitting in the corner. They all looked at me and said drowsy morning Nagisa. Umm is professor bitch ok she seems out cold? Kanzaki said one to many beers she's fine, Rio kicked her and she got up. What happened to you guys last night you seem off today. Rio said we should be asking you what happens in your room last night mister third base. I went hot red, uhh what do you mean girls? Megu smirked we hear your bed moving alot last night so did you and Karma, OK STOP i yelled at them. They all laughed, my phone went off it was Mr.K. he was calling me. Hey Mr.K how's it going? WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL KOROSENSEI, Hiia kids he said, GET OUT I'M ON THE PHONE! Gun shots when off YIKES korosensei yelled. Sorry now where was i OH YEAH WHY DID YOU TELL HIM Mr.K yelled at me. Uhh...well we were in a really big pickle i was about to get raped and we all almost got killed by axes and me and Karma got kidnapped and. He said ok ok i've heard enough WAIT ISN'T IRNA THERE. AHHHH SORRY SIR she yelled from across the room. He said quietly did you get the info? Yeah i did but looking at it the most dangerous element mixed with water, one drop and he is dead. He said well i'm sure the government can come up with something. Yeah i'm sure i laughed, he said well kids you pulled through good job the pay will be here when you get back. We all cheered, Karma walked in the room and said what are we cheering about we all said MONEY. I'm just glad we got to kill people this trip. Spoken like a true assassin Karma yada said. Well we should get dresses boys leave us and meet us downstairs for breakfast. Well ok see you girls down there, we walked down the hallway to the elevator. He held my hand, i blushed. He said can i hold your hand or do you no want me to? No no it's fine i don't mind. We got to the dining room and Karma said Table for eight please. She took me and Nagisa to a table. A waitress came over oh its you two nice to see you again kids she said to us. Karma said oh it's the waitress from our date night. She laughed and said yeah its me again and heard there was a shootout last night do you guys know anything about it? Me and karma fell out of are sets, she asked are you guys ok? Yeah we are fine and no we don't know about the shootout sorry. She said well ok ill wait for the rest of you guys to come down. Me and Karma looked at each other and held hands


End file.
